A Rainy Day
by Kairi02
Summary: ShinjixOC friendship. Sometimes war takes away those we hold dear. Set after the Winter War and how the vizards handle the loss of their friends. Warning Character Death.


**FINALLY! MY FIRST BLEACH ONE SHOT! XD**

**Okay, just to clear somethings up the radom string of 0's are to represent a time skip.**

**First to tell you somethings about my OC Elie. I'm not including a physical description because that's revealed during the story. **

**Name: Elie Yagi**

**Zanpaktou's Name: Harue**

**Release Call: Scream in terror, Harue!**

**Other Info: She is the former Vice Captian of the 3rd Squad of the Gotei 13 under Rose. Elie was turned**** into the vizard along with Shinji and Co. Elie is Mashiro's best friend. She loves to bother Hensei ****and Shinji and can be just as childish as Mashiro at times. Elie is basically a maid. She does all the cleaning and cooks for everyone. Because lets face it. No one else among the Vizards will.**

**WELL ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"El, you're going out?" Nel quizzed the vizard.

Yes, the former third espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, was living with the vizards. Along with her two fractions, Neliel was the only arrancar to survive the Winter War –primarily because Ichigo threatened to kill anyone who dared harm her. And so Nel was entrusted to people who weren't affiliated with Soul Society the vizards. Originally, Elie hadn't been too keen on the idea since she thought all arrancar should be eliminated. Also, because Neliel would tackle her from behind whenever she came out of her room in Huce Mundo.

Huce Mundo was another change for the vizards. After Azien's defeat in the Winter War, the vizards took Los Noche and Huce Mundo as their own. At first, Soul Society wasn't pleased with the idea, but since the vizards saved Soul Society's ass, they let them have the new –found dimension. This was another reason Nel was with them. Los Noche was home of the espada, and Nel helped them navigate the vast palace safely.

"Ah," Elie nodded causing her hair to bob at her shoulders. "Don't tell Shin-chan. I left something at Urahara's shop, so I have to go get it," Elie revealed to her inquisitive colleague.

"I heard from Orihime that it was storming in the real world. You'll get wet –at least take an umbrella," Nel told Elie concern etched onto her face.

"Don't worry. I don't mind getting wet," Elie stated as she opened a portal to the real world.

This of course was a bold face lie on Elie's part. Fortunately for her, Neliel didn't know and never gave it a second thought. The truth was Elie hated the rain and getting wet. It was bleak, ugly, gray, and made everything it touched wet. However, worst of all, it was depressing. Also, it was raining _**that **_night. The night when Azien hade put his plan into action and hollowifed them turning them into what they were now… vizards. However, that didn't mean to say that rain didn't have its advantages. And Elie intended to make full use of them…

Elie emerged in the heart of Karakura Town. Immediately she was hailed by rain from the storm. Nel was right. Elie should've taken an umbrella. Well, it was too late to go back and get one now. Elie stood there a moment and was cognizant of her clothes rapidly lapping up the rain. She sighed and commenced walking cursing herself for not porting herself closer towards her destination. Urahara's shop was on the outskirts of Karakura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elie disregarded the gazes of people observing her walk by drenched from the unrelenting onslaught of the storm.

_They look like they've never seen a person walking in the rain without any protection, _she thought inwardly. Elie chuckled to herself as she envisioned what she must look like_._

"_ACHOOOOOOO!" _Elie exclaimed as she sneezed into her hands. _Great! So not only am I wet I'm catching a cold as well. _Suddenly, she didn't feel the drops of water on her back anymore. "Nani?" Elie whispered gazing up at the silhouette that loomed over her with an umbrella. "Shin-chan!"

"BAKA!" Shinji roared as he slightly struck Elie on the head causing her to wince. "YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO GO OUT IN A STORM LIKE THIS!"

"WHO CARES?" Elie screamed at him evidently livid. "IT'S NOT LIKE ANY OF YOU CARE!"

"STUPID, IF YOU GET SICK WHO'S GOING TO –" Shinji cut himself as Elie went into coughing fit. "SEE YOU ARE SICK! Come on; let's get you home. You're going to take a hot bath to warm you up. And I'm telling you now that even if Kensei has to hold you down, you're taking the medicine."

"NO! I left something at Kisuke's," she answered. As she glanced away, Shinji could swear he saw a pout molding itself onto her lips.

"What was it?" Shinji inquired unable to stop meddling.

"I forgot," she replied her pout even more visible now. "But I'm sure I'll remember it when I get there," she reassured him.

"Then let's go," he announced as he took the lead. It was then that Elie comprehended that she had halted when Shinji appeared. "You said you'd remember when you got there, so let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're dripping all over the new floor!" Urahara grumbled as Elie barged into his shop. Rain dripped off her soaked outfit and onto the hardwood floor. Elie only realized how cold she was after entering the shop. Goose bumps crawled on her skin. Fortunately for her, she was dressed in a long sleeved cardigan so nobody spotted them.

_Maybe a hot bath wouldn't be so bad _she thought wistfully to herself. "Sorry Kisuke," she murmured flashing him a makeshift grin. "Do you have what I came for?"

"Don't' worry about it," he told her sincerely. "Besides, I'm surprised to see that you got Shinji to come." Elie grinned apprehensively at the comment. However, Shinji only decided to react with a slight scowl on his face. "Here. This is what I believe you're after," he stated handing her a puny bundle. Elie briefly looked and confirmed it with a brisk nod.

"Thanks Kisuke," she told him waving as the two vizards ported themselves to Los Noche.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Straight into the bath with you," Shinji ordered glaring at her menacingly.

"But –" Elie was cut off by Shinji.

"No buts," he told her. "I guess we'll just have to order take out."

_Baka. The reason I went to Urahara's was because he had the last ingredient I needed to make your favorite meal. Oh well, I can always make it tomorrow. _Elie mused to herself. "Fine. Besides, I'm in the mood for a bath anyways," she muttered as she gathered her toiletries and a garment for her to change into.

Elie had to admit getting out of those wet clothes was great. Soaking in the lukewarm bath was even better. Elie could feel her body, which had grown numb, slowly have its nerves awakened from their long hibernation. The sensation was so pleasurable that she relaxed and submerged her body in the water. Eventually she was so relaxed she found herself humming a small tune from a song. Elie didn't know how long she was in there and didn't care….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour and a half later, Elie emerged from the bathroom. She was mildly bewildered to see Shinji when she got out. "How long have you bee waiting you pervert?" she teased as she rubbed her left eye and yawned.

"Not long," he answered flatly eying her up and down.

It was then that Shinji registered what she was wearing. Elie was sporting a pair of short shorts and a tight fitting tank top. She had a slightly slender profile, not a stick and certainly not stocky, she was just right –however cliché that was. The outfit clung to her curves. Even her B-cup breasts, which normally never protruded, were accentuated. Shinji noticed her legs had an athletic build to them as she stretched them.

She looked just like Mashiro right then. Then again, Mashiro and Elie were about the same build and had similar tastes in clothing. The only difference was that Mashiro had been taller, only by an inch or two, and possessed green hair. Elie's was blue. And to complete the effect, she wore Mashiro's old goggles on her head. Shinji knew that if Kensei saw her right now he'd be torn apart.

Mashiro had died during the Winter War. During her battle with Wonderweiss she was fatally wounded and Kensei was forced to watch his vice captain die in his arms. After that, the man had, much to everyone's dismay, turned to alcohol and in a drunken stupor had mistaken Elie for Mashiro. The look of his face when he realized it was El had even taken Shinji aback.

Shinji then focused his eyes on the assortment of hair ties hanging around Elie's neck on a silver chain. They belonged to Hiyori –another vizard that had fallen during the Winter War. Hiyori had been fatally severed in half by Gin when she charged at Azien in a fit of rage. If Hachi had had both of his hands, he could've saved Mashiro and Hiyori. If Orihime was there, she could've saved them too. However, as fate would have it, neither of these was plausible, and so the vizards were forced to watch their friends die.

After Hiyori's death, Shinji seemed to release all the pent up frustration he had suppressed for the past hundred years. Everyone was amazed by how effortlessly the former fifth squad captain had terminated Azien in this state. Thus, the Winter War ended with Soul Society making rapid work of Gin and Tousen. Once the vizards returned to their hide out, Elie took the liberty of pilfering, with help from Kensei and Shinji, Mashiro and Hiyori's belongings.

From Mashiro, Elie took her goggles, a box filled with photos of them, and reclaimed some stolen clothes as Mashiro had constantly mooched clothes from Elie. Elie took Hiyori's Elie took her hair ties and a pair of sandals. At first Shinji was biased to what Elie would do with the sandals; there was no way that she could wear them. Imagine his surprise when she smacked him across the face with them similar to Hiyori.

Shinji had begun to notice that Elie seemed to be playing the roles of Mashiro and Hiyori. It was almost like she believed that Shinji and Kensei would go insane if Mashiro and Hiyori were completely dead. That irritated Shinji greatly. However, maybe this was just her way of coping. After all Hiyori, Mashiro, and Elie were inseparable. So much so that their nickname within the vizards was 'the inseparable trio' as if they were a group within a group. Hiyori the tomboy. Mashiro was well… Mashiro. And Elie the unspoken leader –a great relief to the other vizards. Elie had enough control to keep the other members of the trio from causing too much mayhem.

"What're you staring at?" Elie teased again while drying her hair with a towel.

"Here," he said tossing a tiny object to her. "Happy Birthday, El." Elie caught it and gasped when she comprehended what it was. In her hands was a small silver leaf with a sapphire in the center on a silver chain. "I remembered that you hate yellow gold. You said it was tacky. So I thought you'd like this."

"I LOVE IT!" She beamed squeezing him in a hug. She put it on after releasing him.

"Well, now you have to take your medicine," Shinji stated as Nel and Hensei materialized beside him. Elie eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" she screamed, using the hollow form of shunpo, sonido to escape.

"Nel, you know what to do," Shinji told her shifting his gaze to the green haired woman.

"Hai," Nel replied while chasing off after Elie. Out of everyone in Las Noche the only one capable of matching Elie's sonido was Nel. Usually Elie would be able to evade imprisonment. However, right now Elie was half asleep. It was only a matter of time before Nel entrapped her. Just as Shinji predicted Nel soon held Elie down long enough for Kensei to also grab hold of the young vizard.

"Open your mouth El." Shinji demanded as he held the bottle of medicine. Elie shook her head and forced her mouth closed. Shinji sighed as he pinched her nose.

Pinching her nose denied Elie breath. They both knew she would eventually open her mouth to suck in much needed air if he held the pinch long enough. Soon enough Elie did just that and Shinji poured the remedy in her mouth.

"Vile!" she cried sputtering while sprawling herself out on the floor. "Evil concoction!" Shinji snorted.

"What do you expect from Urahara?"

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading. XD** **Oh, about Elie going to Urahara's to get the last ingredient. In my mind, I invision the Vizards getting all their thing from him. It certainly would explain why his prices are so high. **

**IS IT HORRIBLE? IS IT OK? OR DO YOU LOVE IT? PLZ TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author's love** **reivews. AND I'M NO DIFFERENT! PLZ REVIEW.**

**COME ON! THE BUTTON'S RIGHT THERE! JUST CLICK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
